MAD
by Enjoy The Show
Summary: M.A.D. better known as "Mutually Assured Destruction". Because when I go down, you're going down with me. SasuSaku darkfic OOC
1. All In Heart

M.A.D.

(Mutually Assured Destruction)

_Cross your fingers and hold your toes, we're all going to die when the building blows._

* * *

_  
_

.Clack

Her heels stomped the empty hallway, their clacks penetrating the silent air. She smiled crookedly as she came closer to her target.

_This was going to be easy_

Her footsteps stopped in front of a bolted door at the end of the long corridor. Her eyes took in the door for a moment, and she cocked her head, as if pondering how to get it open. Shaking her head from side to side, she cleared her thoughts and pressed a red button next to the door that read "intercom".

"It's Sakura, can I come in?"

The door opened slowly and a deep voice called her forth.

"What do you need my love?" A frail man asked her.

"I have a gift for you, so could you please close your eyes and count to 10?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan, you're so good to me," the man rasped, closing his eyes with no hesitation.

**"One,"**

The girl smiled sweetly.

**"Two,"**

She reached for her garter.

**"Three,"**

Her hand found her prized possession.

**"Four…"**

"You take too long to count, _Oto-san."_

She raised her hand poised in the air, aimed her weapon square at his head and fired. The body collapsed onto the floor and lay prostrate like a rag doll.

-

"Happy Birthday, from your loving daughter."

-

* * *

"As expected from our top assassin. Quick and clean death. Wasn't expecting any less from you Haruno. You all should learn a thing or two from her."

Sakura turned her wicked viridian eyes to her teacher and smiled wryly. She was used to compliments when it came to her killings, she was the best in the business after all.

-

_**Sakura Haurno. 23. Temptress. Cruel. Heartbreakingly lovely.**_

_-_

"Tsunade-sama, it was my pleasure to do the work as always," she replied robotically.

Flattery was lost on her.

Tsunade, a stunning older woman, continued to rant about Sakura, who in turn wandered out of the room.

"I heard you killed your dad this morning."

Sakura stopped abruptly and turned to face the familiar voice.

"What of it?" She breathed angrily.

The dark figure shook his head in pity, a huge smirk plastered on his face.

-

_**Sasuke Uchiha. 24. Dangerous. Menacing. And so sickeningly beautiful.**_

-

"Is the little Cherry feeling remorse? The top assassin regaining feelings? What would Tsunade say if she knew…" he chuckled darkly.

Her eyes narrowed menacingly. How _dare_ he toy with _her_.

"Watch your tongue Uchiha. I just wanted to get away from the old hag. Compliments make me uneasy."

Sasuke reached out and clutched a piece of her bubblegum tresses. Taking it to touch his lips his smile turned sardonic.

Sakura remained unaffected.

"Don't touch me."

"..."

Sasuke gingerly held the strand of hair in defiance, wanting to see how far he could push her till she took out a weapon.

"How is it that someone with such sweet hair, could be so foul? You weren't so cold last night my little cherry."

Sakura smiled wickedly, a crazed look in her eyes.

"That's the only time you will ever touch me, Uchiha. Don't you forget it.

What a cruel beauty the pair possessed; _breathtakingly classic, with piercing eyes._

_-_

**So delicate they were breakable, so sick they were wicked, so icy they were blue.**

-

_"You're so perfect that I feel sorry for you. Imperfection makes us human, and that will be your one downfall in the twisted fairytale life you live. You are not dead or alive; you are merely in existence, caught in a nightmare that will never end."_

* * *

_**  
**_

_**(Rewind. 10 Years.)**_

_//Can you give me back all my tears?//_

_-_

"OTO-SAN! THE CAR IS HERE! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW, YOU'LL MISS YOUR FLIHGT." A young girl howled exasperatedly.

-

_**Sakura Haruno. 13. Talkative. Cheerful. Heartbreakingly Innocent.**_

-

"Hai, hai, Saku-chan," her father scrambled down the stairs, kissed her head swiftly and checked his watch, "I'll call you and mama when I get in, be a good girl."

Sakura gave a thumbs up, and pushed her father out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll be fine, now GO!"

He got into his taxicab and hurriedly shut the door; the driver sped away, taking that as a signal to go.

Sakura sighed deeply, and put a hand to her chest.

Every time daddy leaves me, my chest feels constricted, like the whole world is about to shatter.

_Clack. Clack. Clack._

Her heels stomped the empty hallway, their clacks penetrating the silent air. She smiled crookedly as she came closer to the young girl.

"Has he left?" The icy voice asked her.

"Hai, mama-haha, the car just picked him up." Sakura whispered.

The regal woman smirked, and Sakura felt a frore grip at her shoulder. She immediately tensed as the woman stood behind her, the gap increasingly depleting.

"Lets go to dinner, shall we? The maids are calling."

How can anyone have such a bitter voice?

_(I'm sorry I'm here._

_I'm sorry you're there._

_I'm sorry I'm his._

_I'm sorry your his._

_I'm sorry you hate me._

_I'm sorry I hate you._

_I'm sorry that I want you to die._

_And I'm sorry you wish the same fate upon me.)_

**.Clack.**

The tinkering of cutlery and crystal glasses filled the heavy air. The long dining room was dim, for the night was rolling in hazily, and the maids had yet to light the candles. Even as the sun was still hanging in the sky, the shadows seemed to grow bigger and bigger, almost eating the silent pair at the big oak table.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Eat the food that's on your plate."

Silence.

A pair of eyes scanned the girl, and narrowed slightly.

"Have you become deaf in the past 10 minutes, or are you choosing disobedience?" The woman dabbed her pursed lips with the snow napkin, leaving crimson red stains behind.

"Eat, Sakura."

"Not hungry."

"Then at least drink something, so help me god, if you waste everything on this table-" "You'd like that wouldn't you? For me to drink something." Sakura cut her off.

Her stepmother raised a delicate eyebrow.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

-

You want to** kill me.**

_Make me gasp for breath._

.Choke.

-

"It was all an accident!"

An innocent child, dying in her mothers-**Oh!**-Stepmothers arms.

"It was so terrible! I had no idea what to do!"

-

**_You want to kill me._**

**_Like you killed her._**

-

"It means I'm going to bed. I'm not hungry tonight."

Sakura stood up slowly and left the dining hall under the suspicious eyes of the wicked stepmother.

-

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**The step-murder is getting hastier.**_

_**And to think I believed poisoning food was beneath her? She must be getting antsy about something.**_

_**I guess Mom's not the only one she wanted out of the picture.**_

_**784 days have past since mom's death.**_

_**4th attempt to have me join mom.**_

_**5 days until dad comes home.**_

_**Someone save me. Please.**_

-

* * *

**(Fast forward: 5 years)**

**-**

"Dobe, stop being a pussy and get your ass out of there, we need to go." The impatient young man rolled his eyes at his friend's slowness. How anyone could be so moronic was a mystery to him.

"Hai, hai teme!" The boisterous blond scrambled down the stars and grabbed Sasuke as he made his way to the door. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I'm not your mother, Naruto. I owe you nothing."

Naruto looked at him with frantic eyes.

"What a mean thing to say! Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn."

-

_**Sasuke Uchiha. 19. Dark. Miserable. And so sickeningly lonely.**_

-

"Okay, Shikamaru said that the elitists are on the road tonight, so no ones home. Easy-peasy steal right there."

Sasuke sat deadpan next to him, seemingly uninterested at the news.

"Oi, teme! Did you hear me?" Naruto asked, shifting his gaze off the road to his partner.

"Aa"

It was snowing. Hard. The streets were slowly becoming frosted with white and the sin filled world became covered in a ruse of angelic innocence. The only thought that was going through his mind was 'No, this is not my world, I don't belong in this.'

**(We are white, so crystalline, and pure to all the senses.)**

A large manor house came into view and the two boys suddenly became filled with adrenaline at the sight.

_.Clack._

The gate opened noisily, filling the frigid air. Silence re-dispersed as soon as Naruto made his way to the warm confines of the car.

"Make sure the execution is clean and swift, we don't have anyone to bail us out of jail if we get caught." Naruto reminded Sasuke.

"You don't need to tell me that, dobe." Sasuke muttered.

And the two had never looked so small and alone until they were standing outside of the mystery house. That sad, sad, house.

Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded his head in okay, and the two made their way to a secluded window at the far back of the house.

_.Clack._

The silence was deafening. Sasuke had never experienced such an uncomfortable state of mind before then. It was uncanny how so alone the house made you felt.

Utter defeat and melancholy tears.

"Ne, Teme, you take the upstairs, and ill take down here and the basement. Nab anything that looks remotely valuable."

Sasuke started for the stairs in silence. He just wanted to get this over with.

_.Clack._

The stairs groaned in protest at the weight Sasuke was putting on them. He didn't know the lay out of the house and was weary as to what he might find in the rooms upstairs. Hopefully the landowner wasn't some freak with a human doll fetish, or exotic snake enthusiast like he had seen in movies once upon a time.

As he neared his first hallway he surveyed the many doors.

Enie minie, miney, moe.

The 3rd door on the left looked promising. Inwardly gulping, he grasped the doorknob and gently opened the door.

There was nothing in the room. It was literally naked. The walls were stark and bland. No rugs or furniture to speak of, not even a window. Confused. Sasuke shut the door, feeling as though something inside of him was about to shatter. The next 4 rooms were exactly the same. It was like there was a conspiracy going on. Something wasn't right. The last door on the right was the only one left, and with as much care as the first one, Sasuke creaked the ancient door open to reveal a small bedroom.

"What in the _hell_…"

A small figure was sitting on the corner of the bed facing the only window in the room.

"3rd floor, second door." The tinkling voice stated simply.

"What?" Sasuke asked dumbly.

"3rd floor, second door. You're robber right? There's nothing to steal on this floor, all the jewelry is up another floor in the master bedroom."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. **A trap.**

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

Her head jerked around, and viridian crashed with onyx like a hurricane. She was so fragile looking his breath almost caught, so fragile and captivating.

"If you don't take my advice yes." Pretty, pretty lips mouthed such harsh words.

Sasuke smirked. "It's a shame I'm not after those family jewels."

_'Lets have fun with the princess.'_

Her eyes didn't blink once. Her face remained impassive as the stranger's words registered in her mind. "One condition," she finally said, "One condition and you can do anything you want to me."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Take me with you. If I stay here any longer my heart will stop."

"…"

"Please, I just want to leave. Take me with you. Help me."

"…"

"I don't want to feel anymore, just do this, and you can have anything."

Sasuke stretched out his right hand and the girl took it willingly. There were no questions asked. There was a glassy clarity that neither wanted to shatter with unwanted eloquence.

Sasuke led the delicate girl downstairs to where Naruto was waiting, impatient and antsy.

**"TEME! WHO IS THAT? WHAT THE HELLLLL!"**

Sasuke ignored Naruto and continued outside to the car, the girl still in tow. Naruto followed in utter confusion.

"Start the car." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto did as he was told, and the three left the sad, sad house, not knowing what was really going on.

"My name is Sakura Haurno, first child of Keito and Manami Haruno."

Naruto took one look at the striking face and said, "Sakura-chan, your mother must have loved you, because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever stolen before."

* * *

There was no greater treasure to a thief than a beautiful broken heart.

.Clack.

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I'm M.A.D. about you!"_

_"...Don't be an idiot..."_

_Damn your perfection. When you burn all will rejoice._

* * *

_  
_

**Authors Notes:**

**I do NOT own Naruto: Standard Disclaimer applied.**

**Manami = Love + Beauty**

_Find out more about their past and how they got to where they were in the beginning in the next chapter!_

_I hope you liked it! Comment make me write!_

_~ETS_


	2. Seeing is Believing

She put her hand up to the sky.

He put his hand up to the sky.

"I wish I couldn't feel anymore."

"I wish I could feel something."

She sighed-He scowled.

"…Somebody help me…" They whispered together.

And the beat of the their hearts became synchronized…like magic.

**M.A.D.**

"Well, this is it…"

Sakura looked around the sparse two-level house with scrutinizing eyes. She decided she liked it. Silence and space comforted her more than anything else. You could always see when danger was coming that way. Sasuke watched her racing mind and softly took her by the arm and led her upstairs. Naruto sat down on the lone couch and sighed. He had not bargained for this. Not at all.

"This is your room." Sasuke said quietly. The pinkette nodded dumbly and went over to the windowsill.

Sasuke took that as his cue to leave, and silently closed the door, leaving her to her thoughts.

"Were you high? Suffering an aneurism? TEME! We don't have the money to support her as well as us!"

Said man rolled his eyes.

"I'm not joking! We are SO screwed when the boss finds out we didn't steal anything of remote value. It better be your ass that gets fried. There's no way in hell this is my fault. If anything we'll go to jail for pedophilia, how old is she? 12?"

"…I'm 18," Sakura said coldly.

Naruto turned so fast he nearly got whiplash.

'Shit, she heard me…'

"And, I asked…" She nodded her head in Sasuke's general direction, "him for help. If anyone's to blame it's me. I can work, or do something for money, I'm not useless. Not to mention my father is Keito Haruno, head of Haruno Corporations."

Dollar signs appeared in the blonde's eyes.

Sasuke chuckled darkly at Naruto's stupidity.

"Jackpot."

/

Fast-Forward: Present.

/

**And I'll hate you when you kiss me, chase you when you diss me, love you when you leave me, leave you when you need me, kill you if you leave me, laugh if you need me.**

He loved how her body felt beneath his, everything fit so perfectly, like they were two dolls created just for each other-though he would never admit it. Her petite frame looked so fragile and the thought that he could break her turned him on even more. Of course he couldn't break her physically, she could probably kick his ass if she really wanted to, but that didn't stop her from looking so...delectably delicate underneath of his.

She let out a breathy moan when he pulled out, the calm before the storm was over. She lied on her back for maybe a minute after she felt the pressure release, then without missing a beat she quickly sat up and began rummaging around for her clothes.

"You don't have a job today, you can stay."

Sakura froze, a wry grin plastered on her face

"Saying that every time I sleep with you wont change the fact that I never will. It's cute how you think I like you, or ever will," Sakura turned her head around to match Sasuke's gaze that was traveling up her bare back, "I'll be back later sweetie."

Once all of her clothes were back in place she walked over to him and kissed him, softly at first, then harder, biting his lips until they bled pretty crimson droplets. She kissed them away, mouth full of blood, lips dripping, eyes gleaming.

"Tasty," she murmured quickly and then disappeared into the early morning.

An audible sigh filled the room. Sasuke licked away the blood from his mouth pensively, letting a beautifully sadistic smile bloom slowly.

_Bloody Mary_

_Your spell has been cast_

/

_I'm burning for you, and only you. _

"She gives me the creeps."

Shikamaru shook his head, not amused with Naruto's side comments.

"I mean, she only takes to teme, and never smiles, and…she's just so CREEPY!"

Kakashi-san, the head hancho of their little rag tag team was supposed to show up any minute now, according to his previous phone call a mere 15 minutes earlier. Knowing him, he'd probably be terribly late per-usual.

"Have you looked in her eyes? They're really pretty at first, but then you get sucked into them like they're some type of black hole. She's a freak-a-deak, I'm telling ya. The sooner the boss takes her, the better." Naruto let out a shutter, his face cringing.

"What makes you think he'll take me?"

Naruto jumped a good five feet in the air at the sound of her voice. The poor boy nearly had a heart attack. Sakura tilted her lovely face to the side in an almost questioning manner.

"Don't you know what volume control is, Naruto? If you don't want me to hear your conversations about me, then you should really keep your voice down."

Sasuke entered the room soon after, a tight smirk plastered on his young face. Nothing escaped Sakura, she had ears like a bat, and always tended to be in the right place at the right time.

Naruto looked like he was going to pass out. He was genuinely afraid of this tiny girl.

"Yo."

Enter Kakashi-san, stage right.

Shikamaru and Sasuke bowed and nodded their heads toward Sakura. Carefully scrutinizing the girl, Kakashi glided up to her with an out stretched hand.

"Haruno-san," Kakashi said pleasantly, taking her hand and kissing the top.

Sakura remained silent, but nodded in recognition, a ghost of a smile present in her eyes.

"Good work, you three. Sasuke-can I count on you to keep taking care of her? The time is not quite right to cultivate this-enticing-prize."

Sasuke merely gave a nod, then led Sakura away.

Naruto finally found his words and began to chatter away to Shikamaru, who didn't give a rats ass. Kakashi lit up a cigarette and made his way to the back door.

"Our little cherry blossom is quite the flower."

**If you burn me, I'll turn to ash, and finally be able to fly away in the wind.**

He chuckled darkly to himself.

"I feel sorry for the sucker that falls in love with her."

His eye wandered to the upstairs window where he knew Sasuke and the girl dwelled.

"It's only a matter of time before she slices a heart open."

/

"I'd kill everyone in the world for you"

a prince told his princess

"I'd like that very much. The world would be such a lovely place with just you and me there."

/

**Authors note:**

_Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long!_

_Comments make me write!_


End file.
